Luz Sagrada
by Hikari No FanFic
Summary: "Ya éramos novios… solo duramos hacía dos meses, no más… ¡maldito destino! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me separaste de mi Hikari? ¿Por qué?" pensó el joven rubio mientras observaba la tumba de su amada.


Takeru se encontraba caminando por el centro de Odaiba. El joven llevaba cara de funeral que preocuparía a cualquiera, incluyendo a su hermano, quien sabía muy bien la situación por la que estaba pasando su hermanito. El joven rubio de catorces años, sin darse cuenta, llegó al parque central de la ciudad. Al pasar por un hermoso cerezo que estaba se detuvo en seco y se lo quedó observando.

_- Vamos Takeru – le insistió Hikari ocultándose por detrás del cerezo – intenta atraparme – le dijo para luego salir corriendo esquivándole del todo._

_- ¡Vuelve acá Hikari! – le ordenó yendo tras ella._

"_¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"_ pensó con rabia. El rubio se marchó rápido del lugar. No quería seguir ahí. Quería irse a donde no tuviera un recuerdo con ella, era lo que más anhelaba.

Después de tres horas caminando, Takeru llegó a su casa. Su madre no se encontraba, aún estaba trabajando. De inmediato, Takeru se fue a su cuarto y se lanzó boca abajo sobre su cama. Patamon se encontraba en la habitación y, al ver lo que su compañero había hecho, voló hacia él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Takeru? – le preguntó el tierno digimon alado posándose a su lado.

- No es nada Patamon – le respondió sin sacar la cabeza de la almohada.

- Takeru… no me gusta verte así – le dijo con cierto tono de tristeza, a lo que Takeru volteó a verle.

- ¡Ay Patamon! – exclamó el joven para luego sentarse en la cama y abrazar a su amigo.

- Es que desde el accidente de Hikari has estado deprimido y sabes que no me gusta verte así – le reclamó Patamon.

- Pero… es que ese accidente fue mi culpa – se declaró el joven rubio.

- Claro que no Tk – le dijo el digimon alado – no es tu culpa que ella se allá arriesgado para salvarte la vida – le recriminó.

- Si tan solo no la hubiera invitado a salir… tal vez… solo tal vez… ella seguiría viva – dijo el joven Takaishi.

- Takeru… - fue lo único que pudo decir Patamon, ya que pudo observar que unas lágrimas emanaban de los ojos azules del rubio Takaishi.

_- Takeru-kun… - dijo la joven Yagami, por lo que Takaishi volteó a verla - ¿a dónde quieres llevarme?_

_- Pensaba llevarte al cine y luego al parque – le respondió sin darle mucha importancia. En aquel momento, Hikari se percató de que un auto iba rápidamente hacia Takeru, lo cual la alarmó._

_- ¡Takeru, cuidado! – gritó la joven, quien lo empujó del camino, pero con la mala suerte de que la arrollaron._

_- ¡Hikari-chan! – gritó Takeru al ver a su amiga tendida en la acera._

- Si tan solo hubiera sido más prudente… Hikari todavía estuviera aquí – dijo el joven entre lágrimas – Patamon, tengo que irme – le dijo el joven levantándose de su cama y dejando a su compañero sobre esta.

- ¿Pero a dónde? – le preguntó éste extrañado.

- A visitar a Hika – le respondió – sabes muy bien que cada noche voy a verle – agregó.

- Ah… sí – dijo – vuelve pronto.

- Lo haré – le respondió el joven para luego marcharse.

~ En casa de la familia Yagami ~

Taichi se encontraba sumergido en la depresión. Hacia dos semanas que no salía de cuarto. En ese momento tocaron el timbre, por lo que madre de Taichi fue a abrir. Era Sora.

- Hola sra. Yagami – saludó la joven - ¿se encuentra Tai? – preguntó.

- Si, está en su cuarto – le respondió.

- ¿Puede verle? – volvió a preguntar.

- Claro – le respondió muy contenta – pasa – le dijo abriéndole la puerta, a lo que la chica obedeció – Taichi está en su cuarto, toca la puerta y pasa – le dijo la sra. Yagami para ir de nuevo a la cocina.

Sora estaba algo nerviosa, según lo que le había contado Agumon, Taichi necesitaba de su ayuda. Ella no sabía cuál era el desastre que le esperaba ver allá adentro, pero tomó valor y tocó la puerta para luego entrar.

- ¿Tai? – preguntó ya dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Sora? – preguntó el aludido al escuchar la voz de la chica.

- ¿Pero qué es todo esto? – preguntó al ver todo el desastre que había, en la oscuridad no se notaba, por eso había encendido la luz.

- No estoy de humor para discutir – le dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

- Pero si yo no vine a discutir – le respondió, a lo que el primogénito de los Yagami la miró sorprendido y a la vez extrañado.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó.

- Si – le respondió ella con una sonrisa – solo quiero ayudarte – agregó sentándose sobre la cama al lado de él.

- ¿Ayudarme? – preguntó aún más extrañado.

- Si – le respondió – quiero ayudarte para que puedas pasar la página con esto que pasó – le dijo un poco triste, pero sin darse cuenta Taichi la abrazó, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

- Te amo – susurró el joven mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- Yo igual – le dijo la joven correspondiendo al abrazo.

~ En casa de la familia Inoue ~

Miyako se encontraba completamente devasta. Desde lo ocurrido con su compañera de la DNA digievolución no ha salido de su casa, lo que preocupa demasiado a Hawkmon, quien llamó a Daisuke para que ayudara a su elegida a salir, aunque sea, dos minutos de la casa.

Después de diez minutos desde que Hawkmon llamó a Daisuke, el joven Motomiya llegó a casa de Miyako.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude Hawkmon – le dijo el joven al ver que el digimon tenía cara de "hasta que por fin llegas".

- Está bien – le respondió el digimon pájaro – Miyako-san se encuentra en su alcoba, hoy sí que me preocupa más, no ha salido ni a desayunar ni a almorzar – agregó.

- Vale – le dijo – tú quédate con Demiveemon mientras yo voy con Yolei – le dijo sacando a su pequeño digimon de la mochila.

- ¡Hola Hawkmon! – exclamó el pequeño digimon al salir de la bolsa de su compañero.

- Hola Demi – le respondió con una sonrisa. Daisuke, al ver que su digimon estaría bien, se fue directo al cuarto de Miyako.

- Toc, toc – dijo entrando a la alcoba de la pelilila.

- Ahora no Dai-kun – le dijo la joven sin mirarle – quiero estar a solas.

- Miya-chan… - le dijo el joven pelirrojo sentándose al lado de ella sobre la cama. Daisuke agarró a Miyako de un brazo y después la abrazó, lo cual hizo que la joven se sonrojara por lo que el estúpido de Daisuke había hecho, pero después empezó a llorar – ya… - le dijo el chico acariciándole el cabello – desahógate todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – le preguntó la chica entre llanto y agitación.

- No – le respondió.

- Hoy se cumple un año desde que Kari nos dejó – le respondió, a lo que Daisuke la miró – quisiera que me acompañaras a visitarla.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó el chico sorprendido.

- Si… - le respondió y luego levantó la mirada para verlo con ojitos de perrito en la pradera – por favor, acompáñame – le suplicó, a lo que el chico sonrió nerviosamente, pero luego suspiró resignado.

- Está bien – le respondió, a lo que Miyako sonrió sinceramente después de aquel año tan atroz que vivió y tras la ruptura que tuvo con Ken – haremos lo que tú quieras… Miyako… - le dijo, a lo que ella sonrió más.

- Está bien – le dijo separándose de él – deja que me bañe para irnos.

- Vale – le respondió levantándose de la cama para luego retirarse de la alcoba de su novia.

Taichi llevaba casi una hora hablando con Sora sobre cómo se sentía y cuanto extrañaba a su hermanita y que habían veces en que la veía corriendo por todo el departamento como cuando era niña. La joven Takenouchi ya tenía armado el rompecabezas del cabeza dura de su novio, pero en eso sonó su móvil, por lo que contestó, pero sin ver quien llamaba.

- ¿Aló? – contesto para luego escuchar una voz chillona que provenía de la otra línea.

- Hola Sora, habla Miyako – dijo la joven a través de la otra línea.

- Miyako, qué sorpresa que me llames así de feliz, ya pensaba que eras Mimi-chan – dijo la pelirroja sorprendida de escuchar a su amiga.

- Pues es que ando contenta – le respondió la joven – Daisuke y yo iremos a visitar a Kari y quería saber si querías venir con Taichi-senpai – le dijo.

- A mí me encantaría, deja que le pregunte a Tai a ver si quiere – le respondió para luego mirar a su novio – Daisuke-kun y Miyako-chan irán a visitar a Hika-chan y ella quiere saber si los dos iremos – le dijo, a lo que el joven Yagami se levantó de la cama y se fue directo al baño – tomaré eso como un sí – se dijo a si misma al escuchar la regadera – bueno Miyako, si, si iremos, Tai ya se fue a bañar y apenas se vista nos vamos – le dijo.

- Yo también tengo que irme a bañar, nos vemos en el cementerio en media hora – dijo la joven Inoue para luego colgar el móvil.

- Bueno, será mejor que le avise a Mimi-chan a ver si quiere venir con Koushiro-kun – dijo para sí misma y enseguida empezó a buscar el número telefónico de su mejor amiga.

Takeru se encontraba en la entrada del cementerio. El joven tenía algo de miedo de entrar para ir a ver la tumba de su amor, pero se armó de valor y entró. Después de dos minutos encontró la tumba de su amada y empezó a leer la placa.

_**Yagami Hikari, 1991-2004**_

_**En memoria de Hikari…**_

_**Siempre te recordaremos,**_

_**Tú eras la luz de este mundo,**_

_**Siempre tan alegre y sonriente.**_

_**Eres lo más valioso en este mundo,**_

_**Por eso seguirás viviendo en nuestros corazones.**_

_**PARA SIEMPRE…**_

Aquel escrito no era lo suficientemente elegible para la chica. Ella era mucho más que eso. Ella era vida. Era la inocencia y el amor. Ella era todo. Takeru golpeó fuertemente su puño contra el césped. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no pudo dejar que el auto lo atropellara a él?

_- Takeru… - dijo la joven mirando al chico que estaba dormido a su lado._

_- Hikari… – dijo él despertándose – ya despertaste… me alegro – le dijo con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Qué paso? – le preguntó algo desorientada._

_- Un auto me iba a arrollar, pero tú te lanzaste y me salvaste – le respondió con pesadez._

_- Ya veo… Takeru-kun…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Te amo…_

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Te amo Takeru Takaishi, te amo con todo mi corazón – le repitió fuertemente, lo cual dejó al chico algo atónito._

_- Hikari-chan…_

_- Te amo… hace un año me di cuenta de ello, pero… no te lo dije por… porque temí mucho no ser correspondida y que no quisieras ser más mi amigo – le dijo mientras su respiración se aceleraba._

_- No Hika… - le respondió - ¿cómo crees que no seguiría siendo tu amigo? – le preguntó._

_- No lo sé, solo fue lo que pensé… ¿recuerdas el caso de Sora-chan y Yamato-san…?_

_- Si… mi hermano amaba a Mimi y Sora amaba a mi hermano mientras que Taichi amaba a Sora y Mimi a Koushiro y viceversa._

_- Exacto… por eso tuve miedo, por lo que le paso a Sora…_

_- Pero Hika… si yo también te amo… - le declaró el chico, por lo que ella lo miró estupefacta._

_- ¿E-en serio? – le preguntó, a lo que el chico asintió._

_- Te amo… yo daría por ti hasta mi propia vida… eso fue lo que pasó hace dos años…_

_- ¿Hace dos años?_

_- Cuando te llamaron sentí que no podía hacer nada y me sentí enojado por eso, y eso pasó porque te amaba y no quería perderte._

_- Takeru…_

_- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó agarrándola de la mano. La joven le miró y después una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_- ¡Si, si, si! – le respondió muy contenta, por lo que abrazó a Takeru._

"_Ya éramos novios… solo duramos hacía dos meses, no más… ¡maldito destino! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me separaste de mi Hikari? ¿Por qué?"_ pensó el joven rubio mientras observaba la tumba de su amada.

- ¿Takeru-kun? – preguntó una voz femenina detrás del chico, quien volteó a ver quién era, para sorpresa del joven eran Taichi, Sora, Miyako, Daisuke, Mimi y Koushiro.

- Chicos… - dijo mientras se levantaba – pero… ¿qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó.

- Miyako-san, Sora-san y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en la entrada del cementerio y venir a ver Hikari-chan – le respondió Mimi con una sonrisa.

- Y nosotros decidimos acompañarlas – finalizó Koushiro.

- Y veo que no fuimos los únicos en venir a ver a Hika – dijo Taichi apuntando al frente. Se podía ver la silueta de cuatro chicos, tres altos y uno más pequeño. Eran Jou, Ken, Yamato y Iori.

- ¿Y ustedes por qué han venido? – les preguntó Takeru.

- Patamon me llamó y dijo que estarías aquí – le respondió Yamato – y me dijo que viniera a acompañarte.

- Ese Patamon, nunca cambia – dijo Takeru.

- Yo vine porque recibí un mensaje de Daisuke diciendo que vendría con Miyako-chan – le respondió el joven Ichijouji.

- Yo por qué de vez en cuando visito a Hikari-san – dijo Iori – pero como era de noche y mi madre no me dejaría salir solo, por lo que le llame a Jou, quien me fue a buscar.

- Vaya… - dijo Daisuke – veo que todos terminamos viniendo a ver a Hikari – dijo.

- Así es Dai-kun – le dijo Miyako con una sonrisa y abrazándole.

"_Hikari… tu siempre serás la luz que nos mantendrá unidos y que nos guiara en la noche"_ pensó Takeru con una sonrisa en su rostro._ "Nunca te olvidaré… mi luz…"_.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que debería de subir el capítulo uno de _Beyond Two Souls_****, pero es que no tenía nada, entonces escuché una de mis canciones favoritas **_**(Yo te extrañaré – Tercer Cielo)**_**, por lo que no me resistí, abrí Microsoft y esto fue lo que me salió.**

**Me quedó bien y supongo que tengo errores, pero no los quiero corregir. Ustedes si quieren me dejan en un comentario al final **_**(si van a enviar un Review)**_** en donde vieron los errores o cuanto tenía.**

**Los quiere mucho, UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO! Cuídense.**

**Bye-Bye!**

**Atte.: Su amiga(espero) y escritora Yukari.**


End file.
